


Visitor

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Series: Brainy’s corruption [2]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: Brainy gets a visitor, Brainy’s corrupted, F/M, Kara talks to Brainy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: After her conversation with Alura, Kara goes and sees Brainy for the first time. (The one where corrupted Brainy lives but is married to Kara and they have a daughter)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Querl Dox/Kara Zor-El
Series: Brainy’s corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754629
Kudos: 3





	Visitor

With Kelly helping Alura to strengthen her AI firewall, and an argument with Alex later, Kara made her way to the black site where he was staying. 

A few minutes later, Kara stood in front of the doors, waited for someone to open them. 

As soon as she walked in, Kara was hit with longing. She wanted to go in the cell and hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. But she didn't, she was here for their daughter.

"You know, when I heard that I'd have a visitor, I wasn't expecting you," Querl greeted, standing up from his place at the table.

Kara took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "You need to stay away from my daughter."

"I was under the impression that she was my daughter to," he said, stepping closer to the glass. Kara did the same.

"That may be true," she started and gave him a glare. "But the minute you became corrupted, you lost the privilege."

"She's my daughter, Kara," Querl hissed. "I have every right to see her, to talk to her."

"So you can corrupt her? Have her help you with whatever plan you have?" Kara asked, stepping closer. If she wanted to, she could touch the glass. "I know you're visiting her in her dreams, Querl. I won't let you have her."

"How will you keep her from me?" Querl asked, "you can't fight what you can't see."

"Then I'll find a way," she said, "until then, stay away from her."

"You can't stop me, Kara."

"Watch me," she said, “I’m going to figure out a way to bring you back.”

“What if I don’t want you to? What if this is the new me?” Querl asked, “what if you can’t?”

“Then you won’t see her and Alura will have to grow up without you,” she whispered, wishing this wasn’t their new reality. “But I _will_ find a way to help you. Until then, leave her alone.”

Turning around she stalked off, leaving Querl pounding on the glass, yelling.

"She's my daughter, Kara! You can't keep her away from me!"


End file.
